Special Christmas
by My Love. x x
Summary: Its Christmas eve, and Shadow tells Sonic he hates Christmas. But then both are happy by how everything turned out in the ending;P. Veery bad summary, but the story is better. Contains YAOI.x x


**My Love. x x**

**Heyy, this is my second story:P Please leave a review...thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER - I sadly do not own Sonic and his Friends...SEGa does;(**

**Warning- contains sexy stuff, well YAOI in the shower:P**

** Enjoy. x x**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve - Shadows house<strong>

"_Snow is falling, all around me…"_

"Shut up Sonic…"

"_Children playing, having fun!"_

"Don't make me ask you again Sonic!"

"It's the season for long and understanding…"

"…"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS…EVERYONE!"

"Sonic…I would stop now…"

"Merry Christmas…every-"Sonic fell off the sofa with a thud, and a massive pain on his right eye. Shadow had a hard punch when he got mad...very mad.

"Hurt?" Shadow smirked and chuckled; watching Sonic get on his knees and rub his eye which was turning a bit red from it becoming sore. He pouted at Shadow and frowned.

"And what was that for?"

"For singing that song!" Shadow sat on his sofa. Snow fell from the sky outside and softly landed on the cold surface, before turning into water. Shadow watched from the comfort of his home, it didn't interest him at all, so he went back to looking at the tele. "…I hate Christmas."

"WHAT?" Sonic shot up from where he was and made Shadow jerk a bit from the surprising movement. He gazed right into Sonics emerald eyes. He was actually shocked.

"Y…You hate Christmas?"

"Yeah, always have…always will!" Shadow chuckled between his words. Sonic stood as stiff as a stone, not moving at all with his mouth open. It could touch the floor any minute now…

"W-Why? How?"

"It's stupid time of year…it's a waste of money getting people presents and singing stupid Christmas songs…bah…" Shadow crossed his arms, ignoring the hedgehog in front of him.

"You have to love it though, I mean, it's fun singing songs, and you can have a great time in the snow…and-"

"Snow is not fun, you get soaking wet, freezing cold, and get hurt from the stupid immature people that take 'snow ball fights' to seriously…what's fun about that?"

Sonic was stuck for words, his mouth opened from time to time, but nothing actually split out. Sonic took a sigh and looked out of the window. Seeing children have fun playing outside, made him smile. While he was stuck indoors with bah humbug over here.

_Sonic POV:_

_Why doesn't Shadow like Christmas? Well he doesn't really like anything to be honest, but still Christmas. I remember last Christmas, when me and Tails went outside and made a snow angel. It was nice celebrating with someone. I never celebrated anything before…it was great. Wonder if Shadow will do anything for me...What about all that dirty I keep thinking about…*drools* Am I drooling? Haha, I don't think Shadow noticed though. He never pays attention to anything anyway._

"Why are you drooling?"

…_Damnit! He noticed my drooling…hm, make an excuse as of why you are drooling…think Sonic think…_

"I'm thinking…"

"Yeah…about?"

"Hm…cake."

…_nice one Sonic! Like he is gonna' believe that. GOD he's walking over…pretend you never daw him. What's that warm touch around my waist? *blushing* He's hugging me, he knows I love that! Bet I look like a right idiot, blushing because he touched me. I can't help it though, he's so warm, and my body feels so alive when he touches me. Will he mind if…I turn about and proper hug him…_

_Shadows POV:_

_Sonic seems really shocked that I don't like Christmas. Wells he is just gonna' have to get used to it, *crosses arms and closes eyes* It's not like everyone HAS to celebrate the stupid time…silly Sonic. Wait I hear movement. *opens one eye* Ah damn it. I feel guilty now, sonic looks upset. Him always getting upset makes me feel sad…maybe I should act like I like Christmas? No. No way. I have never liked it and never will. If he loves me, he's gonna' have to accept it! He's just looking out the window? Like a plonker? Stupid hedgehog…and what's that? He's drooling? Why the hell is he drooling? Should I ask…or should I act like I didn't see him…_

"Why are you drooling?"

…_HAHA! It made him jump…he's taking a while to answer though, *opens other eye*_

"I'm thinking…"

"Yeah…about?" _Div…I know you're thinking, but what about is what I wana' know._

"Hm…cake."

…_What…a…idiot…He knows I won't fall for that. Does he think I am stupid? Alright Shadow, time to get up and find out why. *gets up and walks over to Sonic*Ergh…I have to get up, he's not even looking at me. Hug from behind is what I think…Awwww, he's blushing…bless him he's soo cute. And he even wants a better hug._

_Normal POV:_

Sonic turned around to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Taking in Shadows sent of Lynx…it smelt good…pretty good. They stood there for a while, Sonic resting his head on the black hedgehog's chest. Both eyes were closed, but only Sonic was smiling.

"…Tell me the truth of why you were drooling?"

"I was thinking about something…"

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"You…" Sonic whispered so that Shadow could barely hear him. Which succeeded.

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm just hungry."

Shadow still didn't believe that Sonic was telling truth…but he obviously didn't want to tell his boyfriend about what he was really thinking about. He kissed Sonics forehead, and then heard a slight sigh coming from him. It was a happy sigh, a sigh saying 'I love you'. They hadn't actually said the words to each other yet, but they both felt the same way. 2 months that they had been going out. They were waiting for the right time until they said the three words.

"Well…I'm gonna' take a nice hot shower." Shadow let go of Sonic, causing the upper part of his body to shiver from loss of contact.

"Alright, but don't take all the hot water, I want to have a hot one after!"

"…Why not take one at same time?" Shadow left Sonic to think for himself. Sonic was left startled at Shadows offer to be naked…with each other, showering together. He had never seen Sonic naked before…

_Sonics POV:_

_Did Shadow actually ask me that? To shower with him…NAKED? I feel shaky…Shadow has never seen me naked. What if he does and doesn't like what he sees? What if he thinks in not worth it…not fit enough? Oh god, I cant. I still have scars from previous battles with Eggman and Mephallis…I look horrible! But …what if he likes what he sees? I have to get over this self-conscience state sometime or another… Why not now? He's hot…I'm…alright, I guess? Why not?_

_Shadow POV:_

_Has he not come on yet? Does he not want to take a shower with me? Hmm…did he hear? Oh what's come over you Shadow? If he doesn't want to take a shower with you, then leave him to it. I would have liked it if he did join me though…Hmmm_

_Normal POV:_

Shadow stepped into the steaming hot shower. His fur drained in the hot water, it felt nice. He rubbed his body until he was completely wet. He stayed in the same position for a while. He loved showers. The feeling of hot water after a long, cold day of doing…nothing really, but still. He would be a hedgehog to enjoy a bath…but he refused. Laying in your own filth, soaking in water which will turn dirty after washing your hair (well…quills for him) but it felt nice. He smiled, shut his eyes and turned around so that the water directly hit his quills. Feeling the water run down his back, and soak his quills, felt nice. (A/N So I'm guessing you all know he likes showers?) He felt a sudden presence with him. He opened an eye to see a stunning blue hedgehog looking at him, about 10 centimetres away from his face. Sonic still had his black boxers on, which were soaking wet and dripping at the time.

"Finally joined me then!" Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonics hips and pulled him closer. Sonic member touched Shadows member through his boxers. The black hedgehog's hands lowered themselves down towards Sonics ass, and clutched each cheek with one hand. This made Sonic moan from the grip and he titled his head back slightly. This to Shadow was a new opportunity. His head went straight towards Sonics neck, and startled nibbling and sucking. Sonic moaned in excitement, Shadow had never been so rough before. Maybe it was because Sonic was soaking wet and they were in shower together. The eldest of the hedgehogs hand moved away from Sonics ass and roamed up his body. His hands easily slide up the wet body in front of him. Sonics moans and his steamy, wet body was turning Shadow on. His member hardened and twitched. Sonic felt Shadows cock increase in size, and poke his member through his boxers. Why did he still have them on? He wanted to feel the two drenched penis's grind together. He needed to feel it. Shadow became a bit irritated by the boxers that Sonic wore. It was getting in the way. Still assaulting Sonics neck, he said in between kisses:

"Want…these…off?"

Sonic only nodded, and before you could blink, Shadow pinned Sonic to the soaked wall. He slipped from time to time, which made both erections collide together. This just seemed to turn them on even more. Shadow leant down to Sonics member, and bit his boxers, taking them off. This made Sonic moan at the sight of Shadow tearing down his boxers with his teeth. Sonics moans were turning Shadow on, they were like music to his ears, and he wanted Sonic to beg! And Sonic would indeed beg sometime. Sonic was now completely naked. The steam from the shower still hit them, but now it hit a new member of the group. Sonic blushed and tried to cover himself, but was then stopped by Shadow who pinned his arms against the now cold wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow asked in a serious tone. Sonic couldn't answer though; he didn't actually know what to think at the time. This was the first time the lovers have actually touched sexually. They both loved it.

"You my love…are way too sexy to be covered." With that, Shadow kissed Sonics abdomen. With a skilful tongue he licked and circled around Sonics belly button, purely not licking inside. Sonics back arched slightly at the movement. The ebony hedgehog could tell that his lover obviously hated to be teased, but Shadow happened to be a pro at that. Moving downwards this time, Shadow was face to face with the 8inch member. He licked the length, causing Sonic to shiver in excitement, wanting more.

"Sh-Shadow…don't, argh… t-tease!" Sonic held onto Shadows quills, pushing his mouth closer to Sonics tip. The black hedgehog actually moaned himself in the pain caused by Sonics grip…but he loved it. Letting Sonic grip harder to his quills was going to make Shadow tease even more. Torture for the blue hero. Shadow took the tip of Sonic into his mouth, sucking hard like it was a lolly pop. Sonics head flung back and hit the wall, making a 'thump' sound to occur. Pain was nothing though to Sonic, he wanted pleasure…oh yeah. Lots and lots of pleasure. Shadow sucked really heard, probably making the member red, but heto needed pleasure. He took the whole of Sonics member into his mouth, deep throating him. He ignored the fact that Sonics hardened member was touching and rubbing the back of his throat. Sonics breathing became more and more deep and jaggered. He had never felt such an experienced mouth work on little Sonic. The sensation of the moist, slimy mouth and tongue, licking and giving him so much attention. The attention that he craved for so long. Sonics muscles tensed and he could feel a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Shadow…I'm gonna'…OH GOD…I'm-" Before Sonic could even answer, he exploded right into Shadows mouth. The salty liquid rolled down his throat, making him swallow every last drop. Shadow fortunately loved it, and happily swallowed every last drop Sonic could give him. Satisfied, the raven colour hedgehog looked into Sonics eyes, they were full of lust. A big grin occurred most of his peach skin. The blue hedgehog panted from his heavy breathing and shouting. He thought it was over, but little Shadow needed some attention too.

"Sonikuu…are you a virgin?" He asked, licking his lips seeing if there was any of Sonics seed still left. Sonic looked into his passionate red eyes, and nodded. He then felt his legs being spread apart.

"Good…" Was all Shadow could say before a finger inserted itself into Sonics entrance. Shadow was still being rough, and Sonic whimpered a little at the weird feeling of a finger going up your ass. His breathing started to get faster, and he gasped as Shadow entered another finger. The emerald eyes squeezed shut. He had never felt this before, and he didn't really like it if he was honest. Shadow noticed the discomfort in Sonic, and placed his bathed lips onto Sonics, and they shared a passionate kiss. His lover relaxed a bit, forgetting the pain of two fingers inside. Shadow began to scissor, making it wider for his 10inch erection. This would probably hurt Sonic…a lot. Removing his fingers and parting his boyfriends legs even wider, the eldest hedgehog placed his member at Sonics entrance and thrust into him, quiet hard and fast. Sonic cried in pain. Shadows penis was waaaay bigger than two measly fingers. Tears streamed down his face, and they hadn't noticed the hot water still hitting and running down them. Sonic nodded for Shadow to continue and wrapped his legs around Shadows waist, and his arms around the neck. Shadow had complete control. He thrust into Sonic at full speed. Pain was replaced by pleasure, and Sonic gasped from time to time. Shadow was moving in shadow speed, which was pretty fast.

"Faster…SHADOW FASTER!" Sonic begged. Shadow wasn't going fast enough for Sonics liking. He needed to go faster. Boy Shadow did. Both boys were moaning and Sonic occasionally screamed. They were loving it. Sonics member became fully erect once again, and felt like it was going to explode any minute now.

"OH MY GOD…nrgh….ahh, Shadow!" Shadow thrust into Sonic at a repeated fast pattern, but at the same time, moved to Sonics nipple and started to bit down hard on that, drawing blood. Sonic couldn't take it anymore. All these emotions mixed together were too much for the hedgehog. His head rested on Shadows shoulder and he let out one last cry:

"I can't hold…AH…SHADOOOW!" He released once again…spilling out onto Shadows white fluffy chest and some on his stomach. Sonics walls clamped onto the ebony's member, and he too cried "SONIC!" Before releasing into him. Sonic felt Shadows seed inside of him, and some ran out of his hole and down his thighs. Both hedgehogs collapsed into the bath tub, Sonic on top of Shadow. They panted and got there energy back. The water had now turned cold from it had been running for too long. Perfect. Two hot, sweaty bodies underneath a cool shower. Just what they wanted.

"Shadow…that was amazing." Sonic breathed onto Shadow and giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

"It really was…" Shadow smiled and they cuddled for a while.

"By the way Shadow…I drooled because I was thinking about you.."

"Haha…I knew it!"

It became 2 hours later; 2am. Neither of them wanted to sleep though. It was Christmas day and they were too hyped. Both had decided not to get each other something for Christmas…as they had each other, and that was all they wanted. They had gotten out of the show and got dressed. They now sat on sofa, cuddling while watching some Christmas horror. Shadow got up and said:

"Be back in a min…" Giving a peck on the cheek he disappeared into their room. Sonic looked confused, but went back to watching the film. Shadow had returned now with a little box with a ribbon on top.

"Merry Christmas…" He smiled and handed the box over to Sonic. Sonic gasped. They weren't supposed to get each other anything.

"W-What's this?"

"Open it and find out…" Shadow looked excited?

"But we weren't sup-"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to surprise you."

Sonic grinned excitedly as he opened the little box. It was a stunning silver bracelet which gleamed in his eyes. He placed it on his wrist, perfect size.

"Before you ask…I made it, it's made from a chaos emerald!" Shadow said before Sonic could ask.

Sonic looked startled. Not only had he used a chaos emerald, he had actually MADE something for Sonic. There was writing on the side of it saying, "I love you". The blue hedgehog threw himself at his boyfriend.

"Thank you, I love it!"

"I'm glad…" Shadow leaned down so that he and Sonic both cuddled each other. Sonic wasn't watching the tele though; he was admiring his bracelet that his wonderful boyfriend got him.

"I love you Shadow…"

"I love you to Sonic!"

They shared a really romantic kiss, before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Merry Christmas Everyone by Shakin' Stevens. x x<strong>

**Thanks guys for reading:) Please leave a review...thanks :D**


End file.
